24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Legacy
:"New Day. New Hero." :— 24: Legacy promotion 24: Legacy is a new 24 spin-off series, first announced in early . The series will feature a predominantly new cast of characters while utilizing the real time storytelling technique of the original series. Legacy will premiere on Fox as the Super Bowl LI lead-out program on , followed by the second episode at its usual time slot on at 8/7c. Official synopsis The clock ticks again with 24: LEGACY, the next evolution of the Emmy Award-winning 24. From Emmy Award-winning executive producer Howard Gordon (Homeland, 24: Live Another Day), Academy Award- and Emmy Award-winning executive producer Brian Grazer (A Beautiful Mind, 24), writers and executive producers Manny Coto and Evan Katz (24, 24: Live Another Day), director and executive producer Stephen Hopkins (24) and executive producer and original series star Kiefer Sutherland, 24: Legacy chronicles an adrenaline-fueled race against the clock to stop a devastating terrorist attack on United States soil – in the same real-time format that has propelled this genre-defining series. Six months ago in Yemen, an elite squad of U.S. Army Rangers, led by Sergeant ERIC CARTER (Corey Hawkins, Straight Outta Compton), killed terrorist leader Sheik Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. In the aftermath, Bin-Khalid’s followers declared a fatwa against Carter, his squad and their families, forcing them into federal witness protection. But a recent attempt on Carter’s own life makes it clear to him that his team is now exposed. To thwart further attacks, Carter enlists REBECCA INGRAM (Miranda Otto, Homeland), who quarterbacked the raid that killed Bin-Khalid. She’s a brilliant and ambitious intelligence officer who has stepped down from her post as National Director of CTU to support her husband, SENATOR JOHN DONOVAN (Emmy and Golden Globe Award winner Jimmy Smits, NYPD Blue, The West Wing), in his campaign for President of the United States. Decades of sleepless nights and missed anniversaries landed her at the top. With the White House within their grasp, can she truly embrace a new role as First Lady? Or will her love of the action draw her back in? Together, in this fast-paced thrill ride, Carter and Ingram uncover a sophisticated terrorist network that will force them to ask: “Who can we trust?” As they battle Bin-Khalid’s devotees, they are forced to confront their own identities, families and pasts. Timeline 24: Legacy begins and ends at 12:00 p.m. Eastern Time three years after the events of 24: Live Another Day, approximately six months after the 24: Solitary extra, and approximately twenty-one and a half years after Day 1. The series, set in the Washington, D.C. area, introduces the national headquarters of the reformed Counter Terrorist Unit. Production Development , Manny Coto, Anna Diop, Coral Peña, Ashley Thomas, Evan Katz, Jimmy Smits, Corey Hawkins, Sheila Vand, and Teddy Sears]] In June 2015, Fox announced development on a follow-up series to 24: Live Another Day, focusing on a younger, "twentysomething" Jack Bauer-like lead character and an older, seasoned female agent, while still featuring Bauer in a reduced story role. Evan Katz and Manny Coto were attached as writers and executive producers. In August, it was confirmed that Kiefer Sutherland would not be returning, with the new series to focus on a new cast of characters, allowing for the possibility of appearances by past 24 characters. 24: Legacy was ordered as a pilot by Fox and officially announced by Dana Walden at the Television Critics' Association press tour in January 2016. The series, set three years after the events of Live Another Day, will follow Eric Carter, a returning military hero who finds himself caught up in a terrorist conspiracy and seeks the aid of CTU. A female former head of CTU will also figure prominently in the story. The pilot was to be directed by 24 pilot director Stephen Hopkins, with casting already underway for a "diverse" actor to play Carter. Following the production of the pilot episode, Legacy was ordered to series on , slated to air during the 2016-2017 season. The first season will run for twelve episodes. The first photo from the series was released on . It was announced on that 24: Legacy will premiere at 10/9c on Sunday, after Super Bowl LI, followed by the second episode at its usual 9/8c timeslot on . Sean Callery will return to compose the score for 24: Legacy. Jon Cassar will executive produce and direct six of the twelve episodes. Writing The script for the 24: Legacy pilot, by Evan Katz and Manny Coto, took eight months to write, as there was great pressure to deliver a concept that could live up to the very high expectations set by the previous nine seasons. In an interview with Newsday, producer Howard Gordon talked about the conception of the show as he said: During the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con panel, the producers called the series "an expansion of the ''24 universe,” rather than a reboot of the original series. The producers revealed that they had chosen a new main character rather than Jack Bauer for the series as they felt they "had exhausted the former CTU agent’s story." Gordon commented that "The groundwork that started the series is that we all felt Jack Bauer told his story with ''Live Another Day. Kiefer read the script after it was written and saw the pilot after it was shot and loved it.”'' With a presidential election plot, the producers decided to be neutral in referencing the real-life 2016 presidential election. Evan Katz explained that "You never know who’s affiliated with what. We started writing it before it was clear who the frontrunners would be, so it’s really neutral in that way." Casting In , Corey Hawkins was cast in the lead role of Eric Carter following lengthy negotiations. Hawkins was the only actor considered for the role, after casting director Lisa Miller Katz watched his performance in Straight Outta Compton. Miranda Otto was cast as Rebecca Ingram, a female former CTU director. Anna Diop was cast as Carter's wife Nicole on . Teddy Sears was cast as CTU Director Keith Mullins on . Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning actor Jimmy Smits was announced to be playing Senator John Donovan, Ingram's husband, on . Dan Bucatinsky, Coral Peña, and Charlie Hofheimer were announced as series regulars on . English actor and musician Ashley Thomas was cast as Eric's brother Isaac Carter on . On , it was announced that Sheila Vand would be playing Senator Donovan's campaign manager Nilaa Mizrani. Following the pilot, veteran actress Veronica Cartwright was cast in the main role of Margaret Donovan, Senator Donovan's formidable and connected mother. Raphael Acloque was added in the main role of Jadalla Bin-Khalid, son of the late terrorist who has taken up his father's cause. In January 2017, Gerald MacRaney was cast in the regular role of Henry Donovan, John's powerful father. It was disclosed that at least one character from previous 24 seasons, an unannounced "fan favorite," would appear, while others will be alluded to or shown via photographs. In October 2016, it was confirmed that Carlos Bernard would reprise his role as Tony Almeida, last seen in the 24: Solitary special feature. Jack Bauer In June 2015, Kiefer Sutherland, when asked about the future of Jack Bauer, stated: "I am not coming back to do ''24."'' Sutherland added that he always believed the concept of 24 could continue without the character and that he could always potentially return in some form. In September 2015, Sutherland seemingly ruled out any further involvement with the show, stating that he would "definitely not return in any way." In February 2016, Sutherland said regarding a possible return: "I've learned enough over the last few years to not say never. We were never going to do a season nine when we finished after the eighth season. I said we were done. So I'm going to just say we'll see." He added that the Legacy pilot script was "really cool" and that he would be the "first person to watch it." In June 2016, Howard Gordon said at the Austin ATX TV Festival that the writers had strongly considered killing Jack in the finale of 24: Live Another Day, but had been unable to bring themselves to do it. Gordon added: “I do think the character has life in him, whether it’s a movie or if he intersects with this new iteration of 24, Legacy... I sure would love to see him at some point on the show, and I don’t think he’s ruled it out, either.” Deadline reported that there were plans for a potential Jack Bauer arc in the second half of Legacy's first season should a deal with Sutherland come together. In August 2016, Sutherland stated that there were "absolutely no plans" for an appearance by Jack Bauer in the new series. Evan Katz stated that Jack will "not be talked about upfront" in the early episodes, in favor of establishing the new cast. Filming Filming of the 24: Legacy pilot took place in Los Angeles in March and April 2016, with principal photography wrapping on . Filming locations included Los Angeles City Hall and the Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum. , and Woodley Park. Filming on the remaining episodes resumed on in Atlanta, Georgia. The production offices for Legacy were based at Atlanta Metro Studios in Union City, GA. Pre-production and location scouting began in late August. On , an open casting call was announced for various featured extras, including personnel, insurgents, high school students, Dominican patrons, and estate party guests. Promotion The first trailer for 24: Legacy, cut from the pilot episode, debuted on at the Fox Upfront presentation and was released online the same day. 24: LEGACY|date=May 16, 2016|accessdate=May 16, 2016|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOWpUB_Xdqs}} A sneak peak with interviews and new footage was released on . The second trailer, titled "The Clock Resets," debuted on Fox during the Game 1 broadcast of the 2016 World Series. 24: Legacy appeared at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con on with a panel featuring Corey Hawkins, Miranda Otto, Jimmy Smits, Howard Gordon, Manny Coto, and Evan Katz, where fans were among the first to view scenes from the pilot episode. In partnership with Samsung, Fox will release a virtual reality prequel, written by Howard Gordon, to precede the series' February 2017 debut. Cast Main *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter – an Army Ranger whose homecoming is disrupted by his past coming back to haunt him, and who seeks the help of CTU *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram – the former National Director of CTU, struggling with doubts over leaving the agency *Jimmy Smits as John Donovan – a U.S. Senator running for , Ingram's husband *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins – the ambitious director of CTU and Ingram's former second-in-command *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz – a CTU communications analyst *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter – Eric's wife * Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter – Eric's estranged drug dealer brother and Nicole's ex-boyfriend * Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes – Carter's former Army Ranger colleague, suffering from PTSD * Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles – a bright self-taught CTU computer analyst, and cousin of the late Edgar Stiles. * Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani – the bright and driven campaign manager of Senator Donovan * Veronica Cartwright as Margaret Donovan – Senator Donovan's well-heeled and connected mother; described as formidable in business and politics * Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid – a university student who has embraced his father's jihadist campaign since his death * Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan – a powerful oil man and John Donovan's father, determined to put his son in the White House at any cost Returning * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Supporting * Moran Atias as Sidra – Tony Almeida's strong, attractive and intense associate, who instigates distrust between Almeida and Rebecca Ingram * Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke – CTU's head of field operations * Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps – a student at Marshall High School who has a crush on Amira * Tiffany Hines as Aisha – Isaac's smart and ambitious girlfriend. Hines replaced original actress Alesha Reneé following the pilot. * Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dubayev – Amira's older brother * Michael Aaron Milligan as Theo Sterling – a new programmer for CTU * Laith Nakli as Kusuma – a battle-hardened jihadist and fighter * Terry Dale Parks * Kathryn Prescott as Amira * Lloyd Barachina ( ) * Aynsley Bubbico ( ) Season 1 24: LEGACY|publisher=Fox Broadcasting Company|date=August 10, 2016|accessdate=August 10, 2016|url=http://www.fox.com/watch/737716291773/7833474048}} * Levi Daniels ( ) * Julius Denem ( ) * Tim James ( ) * Mario Perez ( ) * Dylan Ramsey ( ) * Saad Siddiqui ( ) Crew Producers *Brian Grazer *Leigh Dana Jackson *Nikki Toscano *Stephen Hopkins *Kiefer Sutherland *Jon Cassar *Robert Cochran *Manny Coto *Evan Katz *Howard Gordon Writers *Zakiyyah Alexander *Robert Cochran *Manny Coto ( ) *David Fury (2 episodes) *Leigh Dana Jackson *Evan Katz ( ) *Joel Surnow (created by) *Nikki Toscano Directors *Jon Cassar (6 episodes) *Stephen Hopkins (2 episodes) *Bronwen Hughes (2 episodes) Composer *Sean Callery Casting *Lisa Miller Katz Episodes Promotional media Videos File:This Is Only The Beginning Season 1 24 LEGACY|"This Is Only The Beginning" File:Sometimes The Only One You Can Trust Is Yourself Season 1 24 LEGACY|"Sometimes The Only One You Can Trust Is Yourself" File:Right Now I Am The Only One I Can Trust Season 1 24 LEGACY|"Right Now I Am The Only One I Can Trust" File:No Matter What You Hear Don't Make A Sound Season 1 24 LEGACY|"No Matter What You Hear Don't Make A Sound" File:The Clock Resets Season 1 24 LEGACY|"The Clock Resets" File:Official Trailer 24 LEGACY|"Official Trailer" File:Sneak Peek Season 1 24 LEGACY|"Sneak Peek" Key art File:24 Legacy Key Art.jpg File:24 Legacy Poster 2.jpg File:24 Legacy Poster 3.jpg Promotional stills File:24 Legacy Main Cast.jpg|Main cast File:Corey Hawkins (promotional).jpg|Corey Hawkins File:Miranda Otto (promotional).jpg|Miranda Otto File:Jimmy Smits (promotional).jpg|Jimmy Smits File:Teddy Sears (promotional).jpg|Teddy Sears File:Dan Bucatinsky (promotional).jpg|Dan Bucatinsky File:Anna Diop (promotional).jpg|Anna Diop File:Ashley Thomas (promotional).jpg|Ashley Thomas File:Charlie Hofheimer (promotional).jpg|Charlie Hofheimer File:Sheila Vand (promotional).jpg|Sheila Vand File:24 Legacy First Photo.jpg|Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter ("12:00pm-1:00pm") File:10x01 Rebecca Ingram.jpg|Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram ("12:00pm-1:00pm") External links *Official site * * |''24: Legacy''}} References | lastseason=24: Live Another Day Live Another Day | nextseason= none | lastday= | nextday = none}} Category:Legacy Category:24 Legacy Legacy Category:Featured articles